1. Field
The following description relates generally to a method of generating 3D coordinates using a camera in a device such as a mobile terminal, and a mobile terminal suitable for performing such a method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent development of engineering technologies and high-performance hardware, the role of computers in people's daily lives is becoming increasingly important. Computers that provide the convenience of various forms of web searches, online communications, e-mail exchanges, games, and the like, have become popular. Accordingly, studies regarding effective interfaces for communications between humans and computers have been actively conducted.
Further, the expansion of the gaming industry has prompted further research into new types of interface between humans and computers, providing an ample opportunity to expend the 3D interface field.
Meanwhile, with the introduction of mobile terminals such as smart phones that may well be called a miniature-version of a personal computer, studies into various interfaces with mobile terminals are being conducted. As equipment for controlling a 3-dimensional (3D) space that is constructed or modeled inside a computer or terminal, a data glove, a 3D mouse, a 3D input device using an infrared sensor, and the like, have been developed.
In particular, researches regarding technologies of estimating 3D information through analysis of images acquired by a camera in order to introduce 3D concepts are being conducted. Technologies that are currently being studied use physical devices, such as a marker, a data glove, a space ball, a stereo camera, and the like.
However, the conventional technology for acquiring 3D information using a marker to achieve a high cognition rate and easy implementation has a problem in that a marker should always exist in images. Also, in order to use a data glove, a space ball, and the like, additional cost and inconvenience are inevitable for the users.